


Chains

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Master/Pet, No Smut, Other, Tentacles, Tentaclween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb(Pokecord on server)Join the server for content and questions





	Chains

A brunette male had rubbed the side of his head in the hope it would alleviate some of the headache he was feeling. The last few days had been chaos for Balthier. Starting with them finding out that a fiend in rut had _mated_ with Basch to the recent news that the young Vaan was in fact a mate to a Malboro Overking in the waterways below Dalmasca. They only found this out thanks to Fran keen nose and Penelo constant nagging of both people. Not out of anger or spite but out of worry. Bless the girl but her nagging tended to get on his nerves at times. She means well but all it did was bring pain and anguish. Now they were stuck in the city for some time longer because t brought nightmares to the proud Basch. They had him so close to being able to leave the city once again.

Balthier sighed for there was nothing he could do. He understood how traumatizing that could be. That slightly older man needed time before they move out to their next location. He didn’t even want to start thinking about Vaan. That was a unique situation on its own. Not that he didn’t understand it all. Balthier fully understood it. He was a leading man after all. A lead that came with a heavy burden as he hid many secrets and things about him. All the while running away from the chains of duty that made him a pet. A pet to the Empire that couldn’t be broken anytime soon. Ones he could still rattling off the distance.

A snarky smile graced his lips as sat up on the bed for it reminded him the situation that he was put in some years ago. Shortly after running away from the Empire but before meeting Fran. That sexy Viera knew what he had done. A hand reached for his neck as he felt a familiar burning sensation. A thin line of white runes briefly glowed before it disappeared. The burning remained to keep the memories alive that he was a pet for a being greater than the ones that rule over his world. Eyes screwing shut when dense magick started to fill his room. One he was all too familiar with. Hearing a low whirring noised before it became a loud whoosh. Balthier didn’t dare open his eyes when he felt a cold sensation rub against the skin of his arms, the side of his neck, both side of his waist, and legs.

Balthier didn’t need to open them to know who these arms of squishy, cold, slimy mass belong to. Tentacles belonging to his master. Balthier opened his eyes to stare at the wall when he hears the portal behind him, “Hello, pet.”

This was just another chain in this world he would be from. One that he willing brought upon himself through mistakes and dire need. One he would happily take with him until he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)  
Join the server for content and questions


End file.
